J. K. Rowling beantwortet offengebliebene Fan-Fragen
Natürlich hat der letzte Band der Harry-Potter-Serie viele der von Fans gestellten Fragen beantwortet. Dennoch bleibt noch einiges offen und Joanne K. Rowling selbst weiß noch eine Menge weiterer Details über die von ihr erdachte magische Welt, als aus ihren Büchern bekannt ist. Nachfolgend werden einige der zusätzlichen Informationen auf Deutsch zusammengefasst (es handelt sich nicht um Übersetzungen der Originalzitate!), die die Autorin in Interviews und Chats preisgibt. Aktuelle Interviews werden ergänzt und in die vorhandenen Rubriken eingefügt. Woher die einzelnen Informationen stammen, ist in Klammern nach den wiedergegebenen Aussagen angemerkt. Zur Zukunft der Magischen Welt und der bekannten Charaktere (Spoilerinfos) Harry, Hermine und Ron *Nach den in Band 7 geschilderten Ereignissen holt der provisorische Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt Harry, Ron und die anderen aktiven Widerstandskämpfer aus Hogwarts in die Aurorenzentrale des Zaubereiministeriums, (Neville war auch dabei). Sie konnten dort einsteigen, auch wenn sie wie Harry und Ron keinen Schulabschluss in Hogwarts gemacht haben J. K. Rowling auf PotterCast im Dez. 07. * Zusammen mit Hermine, die nach einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts und einem glänzenden Schulabschluß ebenfalls im Zaubereiministerium anfängt, krempeln sie das Ministerium total um und machen es zu einer richtig guten Einrichtung NBC-Interview vom 26. u. 27.07.07, 1. Teil, 2. Teil und Fernsehdokumentation J.K.Rowling – Ein Jahr im Leben, von James Runcie, ITV am 30.12.07, Links zu den Einzelabschnitten der Sendung, Abbildung des Weasley-Stammbaums von jkrowling.com. *Harry Potter **leitet inzwischen die von Grund auf umgestaltete Aurorenzentrale Live-Chat mit J. K. Rowling am 30.07.07 auf www.bloomsbury.com. **kann nicht mehr Parsel sprechen, seit er kein Horkrux mehr ist und findet es eher erleichternd . **ist gelegentlich zu Gast im "freien Unterrichtsgespräch“ in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts. Ob er jemals als Verteidigungslehrer an die Schule zurückkehren wird, ist noch offen. Der Fluch auf dem Fach ist jedenfalls gebrochen, seit Voldemort nicht mehr lebt . *Hermine Granger **holt zunächst ihren Schulabschluss in Hogwarts nach(natürlich mit Bestnoten). **Danach fängt sie in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe an, wo sie wesentliche Verbesserungen für das Dasein von Hauselfen institutionalisiert und die Beziehung zwischen magischen Menschen und anderen magischen Geschöpfen revolutioniert . **arbeitet jetzt in sehr einflußreicher Position in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung und reformiert dort die Anti-Muggel-Gesetzgebung, obwohl sie In HP VII/7 gegenüber Rufus Scrimgeour ausgeschlossen hat, dass sie sich jemals im Bereich der Zaubereigesetzgebung engagieren werde. **hat ihre Eltern zurückgeholt und deren Erinnerung wieder repariert . *Ron Weasley **hat zunächst mit Harry zusammen die Aurorenzentrale reformiert. ** leitet inzwischen mit seinem Bruder George den Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse, der sich als sprudelnde Geldquelle erweist und . *Ron, Hermine und Harry sind in die Schokofrosch-Sammelreihe aufgenommen worden . Andere Charaktere *Hannah Abbott wird später zur Wirtin des Pubs Zum Tropfenden Kessel und heiratet Neville Longbottom USA/Kanada-Tournee Rowlings im Oktober 07, New York/Carnegie Hall *Cho Chang heiratet einen Muggel USA/Kanada-Tournee Rowlings im Oktober 07, New Orleans Okt 07. *Aberforth Dumbledore ist weiterhin der Wirt des Eberkopf und hat noch immer ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis zu Ziegen. . *Firenze darf doch wieder in seine Herde im Verbotenen Wald zurückkehren. Die Zentauren haben eingesehen, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Menschen nichts schlechtes, sondern etwas ehrenhaftes ist . *Hagrid findet nie eine Frau und hat keine Kinder, denn Olympe Maxime und er passen charakterlich nicht wirklich zueinander und andere Halbriesinnen sind kaum zu finden . *Angelina Johnson heiratet George Weasley und hat mit ihm zwei Kinder namens Fred und Roxanne. * Rita Kimmkorn **schreibt nach Harrys Sieg über Voldemort sofort eine Harry-Biographie. Sie arbeitet auch wieder als Journalistin . ** schreibt außerdem eine Biographie über Prof. Snape mit dem Titel '' Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?'' *Victor Krum verliebt sich in eine Bulgarin . *Gilderoy Lockhart wird sich nie von dem Gedächtniszauber erholen und JKR ist froh darüber . *Neville Longbottom **behält wie sicher auch die anderen Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee seine verzauberte Galleone und zeigt sie gelegentlich stolz seinen Schülern in Kräuterkunde. **heiratet Hannah Abbott, die spätere Wirtin des Pubs Zum Tropfenden Kessel. Seine Schüler finden es cool, dass er im Tropfenden Kessel lebt . ** ist direkt nach seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts ebenfalls in der von Grund auf neuzugestaltenden Aurorenzentrale, ehe er als Lehrer für Kräuterkunde wieder an die Schule zurückgeht *Luna Lovegood **interessiert sich auch weiterhin für außergewöhnliche Geschöpfe und wird eine sehr berühmte Naturforscherin; sie entdeckt sogar einige bisher unbekannte Tierarten, auch wenn sie sich eingestehen muss, dass es den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler wirklich nicht gibt . **heiratet (viel später als das Trio) den Enkel von Newt Scamander namens Rolf, welcher ebenfalls ein Naturforscher ist . **hat mit ihm Zwillinge namens Lorcan und Lysander . **wird von Harry und Ginny zur Namensgeberin des Zweitnamens ihrer Tochter Lily Luna gewählt. *Teddy Lupin, der Sohn von Remus und Tonks **wächst bei seiner Großmutter Andromeda auf . **trifft sich häufig mit seinem Patenonkel Harry und bekommt auch dessen Unterstützung, wenn er sie braucht . **ist zwar eine Waise wie Harry, hat aber trotz des frühen Verlusts seiner Eltern ein viel besseres Leben. *Draco kann sich mitsamt seinen Eltern unter Berufung auf den Beitrag der Malfoys zu Harrys Rettung in alter Familientradition aus dem Gerichtsverfahren herauswinden . **ist wegen seines Misserfolgs ernüchtert. Sein Sohn Scorpius Hyperion ist viel besser drauf und . **wird zwar nie zu einem Freund Harrys, aber die beiden erkennen einander inzwischen an . *Olympe Maxime und Hagrid heiraten nie, weil sie charakterlich nicht wirklich zueinander passen. * Minerva McGonagall wird zunächst offiziell zur Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, geht aber später weiter (welchen Aufgabenbereich sie sich dann sucht, ist nicht bekannt). *Kingsley Shacklebolt kann als dauerhafter Zaubereiminister die Korruption und die immer etwas rassistische Politik des Zaubereiministeriums mit Erfolg bekämpfen . *Severus Snape hat inzwischen trotz seines Hinauswurfs vor dem Ende des Schuljahrs einen Platz in der Porträtreihe der Schulleiter, weil sich Harry dafür eingesetzt hat. . *Andromeda Tonks erzieht ihren Enkel nach dem Tod ihrer Tochter und ihres Schwiegersohnes. *die Todesser nehmen das Dunkle Mal auf ihren Armen nicht mehr schmerzhaft wahr, es wird verblassen und vernarben, da Voldemort vernichtet ist . *Dolores Umbridge wird letztendlich doch eingesperrt und für das bestraft, was sie all den Muggelstämmigen angetan hat . *Voldemort wird nicht als Geist auf der Welt bleiben, obwohl er den Tod fürchtete. Er hat seine Seele derart verstümmelt, dass sie für immer eine verkrüppelte bleiben wird, so wie sie Harry im 35. Kapitel begegnet ist . *Die Weasleys (s. auch: Stammbaum der Familie Weasley): **Arthur Weasley schafft es tatsächlich, das fliegende Motorrad von Sirius zu reparieren. Er gibt es anschließend an Harry weiter . **Die drei Kinder von Bill und seiner Frau Fleur heißen Victoire (ihr Name erinnert an die siegreiche Schlacht von Hogwarts) an deren erstem Jahrestag sie geboren ist), Dominique und Louis . **Charlie heiratet nicht und hat keine Kinder . ** Percy Weasley macht dank seiner veränderten Einstellung unter Kingsley Shacklebolt Karriere im Ministerium und erreicht eine hohe Position . Mit seiner Frau Audrey hat er die Töchter Molly und Lucy . **'George' wird wohl nie ganz über den Tod von Fred hinwegkommen. Seinen ersten Sohn nennt er „Fred“. könnte sich theoretisch ein magisches Ohr zulegen, wird dies aber eher nicht tun und sich mit dem Loch am Kopf arrangieren . heiratet Angelina Johnson und hat mit ihr den Sohn Fred und eine Tochter namens Roxanne . **'Ron' heiratet Hermine und hat zwei Kinder mit ihr, Rose und Hugo und . **Ginny Weasley spielt nach der Schule zunächst einige Jahre lang als glänzende Quidditchspielerin der Holyhead Harpies. Danach beschränkt sie sich auf eine Tätigkeit als Quidditch-Korrespondentin beim Tagespropheten, um mehr Zeit für ihre und Harrys Kinder James Sirius, Albus Severus und Lily Luna zu haben und . *Die Hauselfe Winky **arbeitet auch weiterhin in Hogwarts und trinkt nicht mehr ganz so viel Butterbier wie in Band 4 . **hat zu den Hauselfen gehört, die sich in die Schlacht von Hogwarts gestürzt haben . *Das Zaubereiministerium **wird unter Kingsley Shacklebolt frei von Korruption und Kungelei und . **die rassistische Zaubereigesetzgebung wird reformiert und die Politik ändert sich vollkommen . **setzt unter Kingsley Shacklebolt keine Dementoren als Wächter in Askaban mehr ein . Erklärung früherer Ereignisse (Spoilerinformationen) *Regulus Black **hat wegen einiger arroganter Bemerkungen Voldemorts gemerkt, dass dieser sich mit einem Horkrux unsterblich machen wollte. Ursprünglich hatte Regulus sich begeistert den Todessern angeschlossen, aber er war nicht auf die Brutalität gefasst. Als er bei Kreacher so unmittelbar damit konfrontiert wurde, änderte er seine Haltung . *Albus Dumbledore **hat in jenem ersten Brief an Petunia ihr freundlich und sehr verständnisvoll erklärt, warum sie nicht in Hogwarts aufgenommen werden kann. An diesen Brief konnte er anknüpfen, um sie zur Aufnahme Harrys in ihre Familie zu überreden . **konnte bei früheren Ereignissen Harry unter dem Tarnumhang „sehen“, weil er den Zauberspruch Homenum Revelio (ungesagt) verwendet hat. **beherrschte Meerisch und Koboldogack. Obwohl er kein Parselmund war und die Schlangensprache nie selbst sprechen konnte, hatte er gelernt sie zu verstehen. **hat im Spiegel Nerhegeb seine Familie heil und glücklich gesehen (Kendra, Percival, Ariana und Aberforth und er selbst) . **erfüllt der Tod seiner Schwester sein ganzes Leben lang mit dem größten Entsetzen. Sein Irrwicht würde aussehen wie Arianas Leiche . *Die Dursleys: **Dudley Dursley hat in Gegenwart der Dementoren sich selbst so gesehen, wie er wirklich ist. Dies hat die Veränderung seiner Einstellung gegenüber Harry und der Zauberei bewirkt . **Petunia Dursley wurde durch Dumbledores Heuler daran erinnert, dass sie in ihrer Jugend den Schulleiter gebeten hatte, auch sie nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen . In HP VII/3 war sie fast bereit, Harry viel Glück zu wünschen und zu gestehen, dass sie von seiner Welt wisse und früher neidisch war, dass sie nicht dazu gehören konnte. Aber nach ihrer langjährigen inneren Abhärtung hat sie es dann doch nicht über die Lippen gebracht . *Godric Gryffindor **hat sein Schwert nicht gestohlen, auch wenn der Kobold Griphook dieser Meinung ist . **Zwischen Gryffindors Schwert und dem Sprechenden Hut besteht eine magische Verbindung. Deshalb können Harry HP II/17 und Neville HP VII/36 das Schwert aus dem Hut ziehen, als sie in Gedanken dringend um Hilfe bitten. . *Hagrid ** hat in seinem Leben viele sterben sehen. Daher sind die Thestrale für ihn sichtbar . **hat nur die Knallrümpfigen Kröter illegal in Hogwarts gezüchtet. Die von ihm im Verbotenen Wald angesiedelte Thestralherde ist zwar die einzige in Großbritannien, aber die Gattung gab es vorher schon an anderen Orten . *'Harry' **Der Horkrux in Harry wurde durch das Basiliskengift in Band 2 nicht zerstört, weil Fawkes sofort mit seinen Tränen das Gegengift in Harrys Bisswunde träufelte . ** hat zwar die magische Karte an keines seiner Kinder weitergegeben, aber JKR ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Harrys ältester Sohn James sie aus dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters klaut . **Ein wichtiger Teil von Harrys Reifungsprozess war seine Erkenntnis, dass selbst Albus Dumbledore einsam war, seine Schwächen hatte und schwere Fehler gemacht hatte. Obwohl Albus Dumbledore während Harrys Schulzeit immer als so gütig erschienen war, hat er ja was machiavellistisches als mächtiger Strippenzieher im Hintergrund, der viele Fäden in der Hand hält und Harry wie eine Marionette dirigiert USA/Kanada-Tournee Rowlings im Oktober 07, USA Okt 07/Open Book Tour. *'Hermine' **empfand als dritten verführerischen Duft von Amortentia den von Rons Haaren . **hat nicht gelogen mit ihrer Behauptung in HP VII/9, sie habe noch nie zuvor einen Gedächtniszauber vollbracht, denn es ist magisch etwas anderes, eine Erinnerung zu manipulieren (wie bei ihren Eltern) oder eine Erinnerung zu löschen . *Bellatrix Lestrange **hat nie wirklich ihren Ehemann Rodolphus geliebt. Sie hat nur einen Reinblüter geheiratet, weil es von ihr erwartet wurde. Ihre wahre Liebe galt immer nur Voldemort . **ist mit ihrer ideologisierten Wahnliebe gescheitert und von der "richtigen" Mutterliebe Molly Weasleys besiegt worden . * Remus Lupin **konnte nach der Schule als Werwolf keine Arbeitsstelle finden. Er war wie James, Lily und Sirius ausschließlich mit der Widerstandsarbeit beschäftigt . **er wird bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts von Antonin Dolohow getötet. Seine Frau Nymphadora Tonks wird von ihrer Tante Bellatrix Lestrange getötet . *Die Malfoys **Draco Malfoys Ehefrau, die in HP VII/37 nicht namentlich genannt wird, ist Astoria geb. Greengrass, die zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester von Daphne Greengrass . **Narcissa Malfoy ist keine Todesserin; sie hat daher auch nicht das Dunkle Mal und ist keine richtige Anhängerin von Voldemort. Dennoch hat sie die gleichen Ansichten wie ihr Mann Lucius. Als sie aber erfährt, dass Voldemort den Tod ihres Sohnes Draco plant, ändert sich ihre Einstellung . *Professor McGonagall **wird die Schulleitung von Hogwarts nicht so lange innehaben, sondern weitergehen . **war nie in Albus Dumbledore verliebt . *Die Mysteriumsabteilung **erforscht im "Raum der Liebe", dem Raum, der sich nicht öffnen ließ, die Geheimnisse der Liebe. Wahrscheinlich enthält er eine Quelle oder einen Brunnen mit einem sehr mächtigen Liebestrank. Anhand seiner Wirkung kann studiert werden, wie Liebe jemanden dazu bringen kann, sich wie Lily aus Mutterliebe für ihren Sohn zu opfern, oder sich im Liebeswahn zu verblendeten und oft schlimmen Taten hinreißen zu lassen wie Bellatrix oder wie Albus Dumbledore. *James Potter **hatte immer den Verdacht, dass Snape was von Lily wollte und dies war Teil seines aggressiven Verhaltens ihm gegenüber . **konnte es sich leisten, zusammen mit seiner Frau Lily nach ihrem Schulabschluss Vollzeit-Widerstandskämpfer im Orden zu sein und von James' ererbtem Vermögen zu leben . *Professor Quirrell **unterrichtete Muggelkunde, bevor er zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wurde . *'Severus Snape' **ist als Erstklässler völlig zurecht ins Haus Slytherin einsortiert worden, denn dies entsprach seiner Gesinnung als Schüler . **hat sich - wie manche andere unsichere Personen - den Todessern angeschlossen, um zu einem mächtigen Kreis zu gehören . **hat nie kapiert, dass sein schwarz-magisches Getue und sein Todesser-Engagement Lily nicht beeindruckt sondern abgestoßen hat. Wäre er als Schüler nicht so sehr in die dunklen Künste vernarrt gewesen, wäre er wahrscheinlich mit Lily zusammengekommen, denn Lily hatte ebenfalls Gefühle für Snape . **ist der einzige Todesser, der einen Patronus erzeugen kann, weil Todesser normalerweise keinen Schutz vor Wesen brauchen, die von einem Patronus vertrieben werden . **versuchte, seinen Patronus vor anderen Ordensmitgliedern zu verbergen. **hat sich wahrscheinlich nie um seine Haare gekümmert, weil er sein Aussehen unwichtig fand. *Slytherins **sind nicht immer Menschen, die anderen Schaden zufügen, sondern eben sehr auf ihr eigenes Wohl und Fortkommen bedacht. *Horace Slughorn **und andere Slytherins haben aber letztendlich in Hogwarts auf Harrys Seite gekämpft, weil ihre guten Impulse gewichtiger waren. *''' Nymphadora Tonks''' **ist von ihrer fanatischen Tante Bellatrix umgebracht worden. Ihr Mann Remus Lupin wurde von Antonin Dolohow getötet . * Dolores Umbridge **konnte einen Patronus erzeugen, obwohl sie das Horkrux-Medaillon trug, weil sie sich in Verbindung mit etwas Schrecklichem überhaupt nicht beeinträchtigt fühlte . * Voldemort **ist nie auf die magische Qualität des Stein der Auferstehung gestoßen, als er ihn im Ring an seinem Finger trug, weil der Stein nur aktiviert wird, wenn man ihn dreimal in den Händen dreht . **hat nie jemanden geliebt. Er hat immer nur sich selbst und die Macht geliebt . **hat es immer weniger geschafft, sein Gedächtnis vor Harry zu verschließen, weil er die Kontrolle oft verlor . **ist mit Harry weit entfernt über die Peverell-Brüder verwandt, wie letztlich alle Zaubererfamilien irgendwie miteinander verwandt sind, wenn man ihre Stammbäume über etliche Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgt . **hat als Horkrux-Morde folgende genutzt s. Voldemorts Opfer *Victoire Weasley **Victoire (die in HP VII/7 mit Ted Lupin knutscht) ist die älteste Tochter von Bill und Fleur . Sie heißt Victoire, weil sie am 2.5., dem Jahrestag der siegreichen Schlacht von Hogwarts geboren ist . * Wurmschwanz **hat Voldemorts Zauberstab damals in Godric's Hollow geholt und ihn seinem Meister später überbracht . *Zauberstäbe **Neville und Ron kamen mit ihren ererbten Zauberstäben während ihrer ersten Klassen in Hogwarts ganz gut zurecht, weil Zauberstäbe zwar ihre beste Leistung bei denen erbringen, die sie gewählt haben, aber auch bei deren Familienmitgliedern zufriedenstellend arbeiten . **haben aufgrund ihrer magischen Substanz eine Art vom Empfinden zu wem sie gehören. Der Elderstab ist extrem rücksichtslos, weil für ihn nur das Recht des Stärkeren gilt . Über J. K. Rowling und ihre Pläne (Spoilerinformationen) *JKRs Lieblingsszene ist im 7. Band: Kapitel 34: The Forest Again . *Harrys Narbenform hat keine Hintergrundsgeschichte; JKR dachte einfach, es sei eine coole Form . *JKR hat sich im Lauf des Schreibens umentschieden: Ob ein Kind Zauberkräfte hat oder nicht, zeigt sich während der Kindheit. Im späteren Leben entfalten sich keine mehr! (Ursprünglich hatte sie es anders geplant) . *Nach Rowlings ursprünglicher Konzeption sollte **Arthur Weasley in Band 5 sterben, aber die Autorin hat sich umentschieden, weil sie ihn später noch brauchte und weil sie es nicht ertragen hätte, ihn sterben zu lassen. Stattdessen hat sie sich für einen anderen Vater entschieden . **Eigentlich sollten Lupin und Tonks die Schlacht um Hogwarts überleben, doch Joanne K. Rowling hat sich dann doch umentschieden . **Arthur Weasley ist in HP V/21 nicht an seinen Verletzungen gestorben, weil Ron sonst zwangsläufig viel schneller erwachsen geworden und Harry damit ähnlicher geworden wäre. **Literarisch hat sich durch den Tod von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks ergeben, dass ihr Sohn Teddy als Waise aufwuchs wie Harry selbst, aber unter viel besseren Bedingungen und mit Harry als präsenter Vaterfigur . **Rowling hat in Erwägung gezogen, dass einer ihrer Hauptcharaktere sterben könnte. Dass diese Möglichkeit bis zum Schluß für die Fans offen geblieben ist, macht sie sehr stolz . *Alternativtitel zu „Deathly Hallows“: „The Elder Wand“ (anstelle des Kapiteltitels) oder „The Peverell Quest“ . *Florean Fortescue **der verschwundene Eisdielenbesitzer aus der Winkelgasse, ist von Todessern ermordet worden. Er hatte etwas mit dem Elderstab zu tun, aber diese Geschichte und ihre Auflösung haben es nicht ins Buch geschafft . *Rowling bezweifelt, dass Snape als Held zu bezeichnen ist. Obwohl Snape für die „gute Seite“ gekämpft hat, ist und bleibt er ein unsympathischer Charakter. Er ist aber unbestritten äußerst mutig. Harry hat er nur deshalb geschützt, weil er Lily geliebt hat. *Dass ausgerechnet die mütterliche Molly Weasley aus Mutterliebe die Voldemort-hörige Bellatrix Lestrange tötet, war von der Autorin lange geplant . *Die Parallelen des Todesserregimes und der Ideologien von einer überlegenen Rasse, erinnern absichtlich an das Nazi-Regime. Die Harry-Potter-Serie will zeigen, dass die Schrecken in der Magischen Welt überall zu finden sind und appelliert an Toleranz. Sie warnt davor, blind an die öffentlich verbreitete Meinung und an die Autoritäten zu glauben . *Weiteres verrät Rowling vielleicht später in einer HP-Enzyklopädie . *JKRs Zauberstab würde wahrscheinlich so sein, wie Harrys – Stechpalme und Phönixfeder . *JKR hätte am liebsten einen Otter (=ihr Lieblingstier) als Patronusgestalt; sie hat aber das Gefühl, dass es ein großer Hund sein würde . *J. K. R. konnte nach Beenden des 7. Bandes nicht aufhören, das künftige Schicksal ihrer Charaktere zu planen, daraus sind beispielsweise ihre Aufzeichnungen zu allen Weasley-Enkeln entstanden . * Es wird schwierig für die Autorin werden, nach der Harry-Potter-Geschichte etwas Neues für sich zu finden, von dem sie sich angezogen fühlt. Welches Genre es sein wird, weiß sie selbst noch nicht USA/Kanada-Tournee Rowlings im Oktober 07, Los Angeles am 15.10.07. *J. K. Rowling hat bisher noch nicht angefangen, ihre Harry-Potter Enzyklopädie zu schreiben und es wird sicher auch nicht ihr nächstes Projekt sein USA/Kanada-Tournee Rowlings im Oktober 07, Los Angeles am 16.10.07. Quellen Kategorie:Informationen zu den Romanen Kategorie:Spekulationen Kategorie:Erklärung von Buchereignissen